


Nakama 2: 6 lat później

by taniteiro



Series: Nakama [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniteiro/pseuds/taniteiro
Summary: Taki bardziej półrozdział.





	1. Chapter 1

-Halo?  
-Panie Uchiha, ma pan telefon na drugiej lini.  
-Dziękuję – przełączyłem na drugą linię, sądząc, że to jakiś klient dzwoni. Jednakże grubo się pomyliłem.  
-Cześć Sasuke! – usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos.  
-Naruto! Baka! Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie dzwonił na mój służbowy telefon. Od tego mam komórkę.  
-Wiem, wiem. Ale jesteś zajęty pracą i pewnie byś nie odebrał. A ja się stęskniłem.  
-Naruto… - westchnąłem. – Właśnie dlatego bym nie odebrał, jestem w pracy.  
-No widzisz! – Zawołał triumfalnie.  
-No to co się stało? – Zapytałem zrezygnowany.  
-Nic. Po prostu chciałem się dowiedzieć, co robisz dziś wieczorem.  
-Zapewne idę z tobą na kolację, prawda?  
-Zgadłeś! – Zawołał uradowany. – Będziesz o 19?  
-Tak. Muszę kończyć, do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
-Pa. Kocham cię.  
-Ja ciebie też – rozłączyłem się. I jak ja mam się na niego złościć. Całkowicie mnie rozbraja. Rozsiadłem się wygodnie na fotelu. To dobry moment na przerwę. Wsłuchałem się w ledwo słyszalny szum samochodów i odpłynąłem myślami w siną dal. Jednakże rozmyślania przerwało pukanie.  
-Proszę!  
-Panie Uchiha, ma pan gościa – do pokoju zajrzała moja sekretarka Miyu. Za nią stał mój brat.  
-Itachi? Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być w Australii? – Do gabinetu wszedł wysoki, długowłosy brunet, ubrany jak typowy wokalista zespołu rokowego, który mnie mocno uścisnął.  
-Mamy małą przerwę w trasie. Kisame się rozchorował i powiedział, że będzie się leczył tylko u swojego lekarza tu w Tokyo. Więc przylecieliśmy na 2 dni.  
-Tylko na 2 dni? Opłacało się wam bilety kupować?  
-Zapomniałeś braciszku, że załatwiłeś nam prywatny odrzutowiec? – Poczochrał moje włosy.  
-No racja… Napijesz się czegoś? – Pokazałem mu fotel, aby usiadł.  
-Szklankę wody poproszę. Chyba, że masz coś mocniejszego – zaśmiał się.  
-W pracy nie mam takich rzeczy. No więc, co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
-A pomyślałem, że odwiedzę swojego braciszka. I może zjemy dziś razem kolację? Tak dawno tego nie robiliśmy.  
-Jestem już umówiony z Naruto, więc jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, możemy zjeść we trzech.  
-Mi pasuje. Będę u ciebie o 19. Do zobaczenia.  
-No cześć.   
Coś tak czuję, że jego wizyta nie polegała wyłącznie na zaproponowaniu wspólnej kolacji. Zapewne czegoś chce.  
* * *  
-Mówię wam! Te laski tak się ślinią na widok Sasoriego i Deidary!  
-Zapewne chcą znaleźć się z nimi w łóżku – skwitowałem.  
-A kto by nie chciał – dodał Naruto.  
-Naruto!  
-Oj nie złość się Sasuś, przecież wiesz, że nie zamieniłbym cię na nikogo innego! – Złapał moją dłoń i ją pocałował. To było rozczulające. Cała złość od razu ze mnie wyparowała.  
-Skoro przeszliśmy do czułości – zaczął Itachi. – Mam do ciebie prośbę, braciszku.  
-Ha! Wiedziałem!  
-Oj dobra, już tak nie triumfuj. Od jakiegoś czasu chciałem kupić sobie Lamborghini Aventador, ale popłynąłem trochę z kasą i… Kupiłbyś mi jednego?  
-O nie, nie, nie. Nie ma mowy. Już wam kupiłem odrzutowiec. Nie macie od tego sponsorów? Po za tym zarabiasz krocie na tych swoich pioseneczkach. Trzeba było odłożyć. Nie jestem twoim cholernym sponsorem! Uważam tę kolację za skończoną! - Zapłaciłem za kolację i wyszedłem wraz z Naruto z budynku.   
-Nie powinieneś być dla niego aż tak ostry.  
-Niech dorośnie w końcu! Ile on ma lat! Jest starszy ode mnie, a zachowuje się jak dzieciak! Zawsze wyciągał ze mnie kasę na drogie zabawki i teraz też próbuje to robić.  
-Niektórzy dorastają wolniej – dodał blondyn.  
-Albo wcale… Chodź, jedziemy do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mówię wam! Te laski tak się ślinią na widok Sasoriego i Deidary!  
-Zapewne chcą znaleźć się z nimi w łóżku – skwitowałem.  
-A kto by nie chciał – dodał Naruto.  
-Naruto!  
-Oj nie złość się Sasuś, przecież wiesz, że nie zamieniłbym cię na nikogo innego! – Złapał moją dłoń i ją pocałował. To było rozczulające. Cała złość od razu ze mnie wyparowała.  
-Skoro przeszliśmy do czułości – zaczął Itachi. – Mam do ciebie prośbę, braciszku.  
-Ha! Wiedziałem!  
-Oj dobra, już tak nie triumfuj. Od jakiegoś czasu chciałem kupić sobie Lamborghini Aventador, ale popłynąłem trochę z kasą i… Kupiłbyś mi jednego?  
-O nie, nie, nie. Nie ma mowy. Już wam kupiłem odrzutowiec. Nie macie od tego sponsorów? Po za tym zarabiasz krocie na tych swoich pioseneczkach. Trzeba było odłożyć. Nie jestem twoim cholernym sponsorem! Uważam tę kolację za skończoną! - Zapłaciłem za kolację i wyszedłem wraz z Naruto z budynku.   
-Nie powinieneś być dla niego aż tak ostry.  
-Niech dorośnie w końcu! Ile on ma lat! Jest starszy ode mnie, a zachowuje się jak dzieciak! Zawsze wyciągał ze mnie kasę na drogie zabawki i teraz też próbuje to robić.  
-Niektórzy dorastają wolniej – dodał blondyn.  
-Albo wcale… Chodź, jedziemy do domu.  
* * *  
To był deszczowy dzień. Jako, że nienawidzę deszczowych dni, los ze mnie zakpił i mój samochód postanowił się zepsuć w środku dnia. Przez to nie mogłem wziąć zastępczego auta i między spotkaniami biegałem w deszczu. Mogłem zamówić taksówkę, ale w cale się nie opłacało. Musiałem przejść 2 ulice. Może jednak to nie był przypadek. Gdy tak biegłem na jedno ze spotkań przez park, wpadłem na kogoś. Po prostu nie widziałem nic przez głupi parasol, który z resztą odleciał gdzieś w bok. Podniosłem głowię i ujrzałem coś niemożliwego.  
-Raff?!  
-O mój Boże, Sasuke! Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę cię pierwszego dnia po powrocie!  
-A mówiłeś, że nie wracasz.  
-Sprawy się trochę zmieniły. W końcu minęło 6 lat. Doszły mnie słuchy, że połowa kolesi, którzy pragnęli mojej śmierci nie żyje, więc oto jestem – po tych słowach obdarzył mnie swoim nieziemskim, szelmowskim uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że mokniemy w deszczu. Złapałem swój parasol i podszedłem do niego.  
-Chciałbym się spotkać i pogadać, co ty na to?   
-Jak na lato – wręczył mi karteczkę. – Bądź tam dziś o 19.  
-Masz to jak w banku – uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, po czym pobiegł w swoją stronę.


	3. Chapter 3

Adres zapisany na kartce wskazywał na pub, w którym spotykają się typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Dobrze, że zdecydowałem się ubrać w starym stylu. Gdy wszedłem do środka, moje nozdrza uderzył zapach dymu papierosowego i aromat piwa. Na końcu budynku była sala z 3 stołami bilardowymi, obleganymi przez napakowanych kolesi, po lewej mieścił się bar, a obok niego stoliki. Sam pub można było określić jako obskurny. Podłoga była wyłożona szarymi panelami, pochlapanymi różnymi kolorami farb. Ściany, kiedyś zapewne czerwone, były teraz mniej więcej koloru ugotowanego łososia. Wszechobecny dym gryzł i szczypał w gardle. Zaraz przy wejściu znajdowały się schody, o których poręcz oparty był Raff.   
-Przyszedłeś – stwierdził.  
-Chciałem pogadać, więc jestem – przytulił mnie niby po przyjacielsku, jednak było w tym trochę dawnej namiętności.   
-Chodź na górę – pociągnął mnie za rękę. Piętro wyglądało dużo lepiej. Schody prowadziły na mały korytarz z szarym dywanem i zielonymi ścianami, w których znajdowało się troje brązowych drzwi. Przeszliśmy przez jedne. Pokój ten nie pasował zupełnie do wystroju lokalu. Naprzeciw drzwi było duże okno z brązową ramą. Po lewej ściana była zastawiona regałami z książkami i segregatorami. Po prawej natomiast stała brązowa skórzana kanapa. Czerwoną ścianę nad nią zdobił obraz starego dworu. Na środku znajdowało się masywne biurko, zapewne antyk, za którym stało krzesło obite brązową skórą. Raff zajął miejsce na kanapie i poklepał dłonią przestrzeń obok siebie. Domyśliłem się, że chce abym usiadł. Spełniłem jego polecenie. Zaczął mi opowiadać o tym miejscu. Dowiedziałem się, że to stara siedziba jego gangu. Jego ojciec wybudował ten budynek, gdy miał 27 lat. W tedy był głową całego przedsięwzięcia, a jego grupa była jednym z głównych gangów w Tokyo. Wszystkie swoje poczynania starannie notował, stąd duża ilość segregatorów. Zmarł, gdy Raff skończył 11 lat. W tedy to władzę przejął jego wujek i wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Ludzie zaczęli opuszczać to miejsce i powoli o nim zapominać. Jednak Raff w wieku 16 lat przejął inicjatywę i starał się wszystko odbudować. Nie do końca mu to wyszło. Potem opowiedział mi co robił w za granicą. Był w Australii, Europie, Rosji i Kanadzie. Przez cały czas patrzył mi prosto w oczy, co było dość krępujące.   
-A co się działo z tobą? – Byłem tak zahipnotyzowany jego spojrzeniem, że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłem, iż zadał mi pytanie.  
-Ja.. Uh, no… Przejąłem firmę ojca.  
-Naprawdę? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem. – Ty, który się temu przeciwstawiałeś?  
-Ktoś musiał… - Złapał moją twarz w swoje dłonie i mnie pocałował. Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Całkowicie mnie zaskoczył. Odepchnąłem go i wybiegłem w deszcz. Usłyszałem jego kroki za sobą.  
-Coś ty sobie myślał?! – Wykrzyczałem. – Myślałem, że chcesz się spotkać jak starzy przyjaciele!  
-Przyjaciele?! My nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi! My byliśmy kochankami! Nie pamiętasz?! Nie zwierzaliśmy się sobie ze wszystkiego, a mimo to zakochałem się w tobie jak szalony! Wiesz ile nocy przepłakałem po wyjeździe?! Miałem ochotę zawrócić i cię porwać! Każdego dnia prze te 6 lat myślałem o tobie. Usiłowałem zapomnieć, robiłem wszystko co się da, by odwrócić uwagę. Ale ty… Ty powracałeś w moich myślach jak bumerang. Dlatego wróciłem! Wróciłem po ciebie! Żeby cię stąd zabrać do mojego nowego domu.  
-To niemożliwe.  
-Co?! Przecież jesteś miłością mojego życia, a w takim wypadku wszystko jest możliwe!  
-Ale ty nie jesteś moją. Ułożyłem sobie życie na nowo, gdy ty je opuściłeś. Ja kocham tego głupka, którego uratowałeś.  
-Powinienem w tedy nie reagować! Wiedziałem, że go kochasz…   
-Nie zrobiłbyś tego, nie jesteś potworem – spojrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi smutku. Po czym podszedł i jeszcze raz mnie pocałował. Jednak udało mi się wyrwać z jego uścisku.  
-Sasuke, ja…  
-Nie. Nic więcej już nie mów. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie przychodź do tego parku ponownie. Nie chcę cię widzieć. Nie rozumiesz prostego nie?! Nie jestem twoją zabawką!


	4. Chapter 4

Uciekłem stamtąd najszybciej jak się dało. Nie odwracałem się. Sądziłem, że ten rozdział jest zamknięty, jednak Raff uważał inaczej. Po co ten idiota wracał! Było nam dobrze kiedyś, lecz te czasy nie wrócą. Biegłem przez długi czas, gdy w końcu pomyślałem, że jestem wystarczająco daleko, aby przestać. Spojrzałem na telefon. Zegarek wskazywał 21:38. Miałem 11 nieodebranych połączeń i 25 nieodczytanych wiadomości. Zapewne były od Naruto, ale nie byłem w nastroju, by odpowiedzieć. Gdy cały przemoknięty wszedłem do domu, marzyłem tylko o tym, by wejść pod gorący prysznic. Jednak ktoś pokrzyżował mi plany, rzucając mi się na szyję.  
-Martwiłem się – usłyszałem cichy szept. – Nie odbierałeś, ani nie odpisywałeś. Myślałem, że wpadniesz do mnie.  
-Przepraszam. Coś mi wypadło – starałem się powiedzieć to najbardziej neutralnym głosem na jaki było mnie stać. Jednak Naruto nie dał się nabrać.  
-Coś się stało.  
-Wszystko jest w porządku – okłamałem go. Nie byłem w stanie opowiedzieć o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
-Przecież wiem, że nie jest. Znam cię zbyt dobrze.  
-Najwidoczniej jednak nie – zapanowała głucha cisza, trwająca dobrą minutę. – Przepraszam. Masz rację, stało się. Po prostu bałem się to powiedzieć głośno.  
Opowiedziałem mu wszystko. On tylko patrzył na mnie i potakiwał. Wyglądał na zamyślonego. W końcu, gdy skończyłem, wstał, chwilę na mnie popatrzył, po czym mocno mnie przytulił.  
-Dlaczego bałeś się mi to powiedzieć? Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko, przecież przede wszystkim jestem twoim przyjacielem – uśmiechnął się.  
-Nie wiem…   
-No właśnie ja też nie. Zadbam o to byś go już więcej nie widział.  
-Nie rób żadnych głupot! Zostaw go w spokoju. Nie chcę, żeby mieszał się w nasze życie ponownie.  
-No dobrze, skoro tak ładnie prosisz.   
-I tej wersji się trzymajmy.  
-Ale na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał zmartwiony. – Nie codziennie wpadasz na byłego chłopaka-gangstera.  
\- Ale codziennie widzę obecnego chłopaka-gangstera – zaoponowałem i pocałowałem go delikatnie. Zawsze gdy się martwił, miał taki słodki wyraz twarzy.  
-Chodź, musimy cię jakoś rozgrzać – tym stwierdzeniem Naruto zakończył temat.  
Wziąłem prysznic, a blondas w między czasie zrobił mi herbatę. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze trochę przed telewizorem. Nie pamiętam kiedy zasnąłem na jego kolanach. Rano obudziłem się w łóżku, a Naruto wsparty na łokciu, przyglądał mi się z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Taki widok chciałbym mieć codziennie rano do końca życia.

* * *

Poprzednia noc umocniła mnie w przekonaniu, że tylko z Naruto chcę spędzić resztę swojego życia. Gdy następny wieczór również spędzaliśmy razem postanowiłem, że wyznam mu swoje uczucia pomimo, że on wie jakimi go darzę. Naszą ulubioną czynnością był wspólny prysznic i właśnie w tedy natchnęło mnie na wyznanie.  
-Naruto… Wiesz, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić życia bez ciebie. Kiedyś nie mogłem żyć bez ciebie jako przyjaciela, a teraz jako mojej miłości. I zawsze kiedy myślę o przyszłości ty jesteś jej częścią. Dlatego chciałbym spędzić z tobą resztę moich dni.  
-Czy ty mi się właśnie… Nigdy nie mówisz takich poruszających rzeczy.  
-Nie wiem w sumie czy to oświadczyny, nie mam pierścionka, ale czy czujesz to samo? – Zapytałem niepewnie.  
-Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie. Oh jak ja cię kocham! I ja też chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia – pocałował mnie. To chyba był najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu. Albo może drugi najlepszy, ten pierwszy był w szpitalu. Odsunąłem go od siebie i dokładnie mu się przyjrzałem. Był to najwspanialszy widok jaki moje oczy mogły ujrzeć. Jednak mój wzrok utkwił w bliźnie na lewej piersi. Dotknąłem ją delikatnie.  
-Przez nią mogłem cię stracić… - wyszeptałem, bojąc się zepsuć ten moment. Naruto złapał mnie za brodę i zmusił, bym spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Kocham cię. Reszta się nie liczy.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudził mnie telefon Naruto. Ktoś próbował się do niego dodzwonić, jednak blondas spał jak kamień.   
-Hej, wstawaj! Telefon ci dzwoni! – Szturchnąłem go w ramię. Nim się obudził minęło kilka sekund.  
-Mmmm… - zamruczał po cichu. – Co się dzieje?  
-Nie słyszysz? Twój telefon dzwoni.  
Wziął telefon do ręki, po czym spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zmarszczył brwi.  
-Halo? Czego chcesz? Tak, dowiedziałem się kilka dni temu. A czemu miałem ci mówić? A co to mnie obchodzi! Nieee… Ja tego nie zrobię! On mi uratował życie! Tak wiem o tym, ale to już minęło. Sasuke jest teraz ze mną. Zdradził gang?! Chyba śnisz! Uciekł, by się ratować! Zapominasz, że gdyby nie on to nasz gang zostałby zniesiony z powierzchni ziemi. Ja tego nie zrobię, nie ma mowy! – Rozłączył się.  
-Co się stało?  
-Mały Sho dowiedział się, że Raff jest w mieście. Nie podoba mu się to. Uważa, że wróci, aby przejąć władzę w gangu i Sho boi się stracić pozycję lidera.  
\- Ale co to ma wspólnego z tobą? Przecież już do nich nie należysz.  
-Miałem ci powiedzieć… Bo widzisz, nie da się tak łatwo wystąpić z gangu. Oni ciągle coś ode mnie chcieli, a potem powiedzieli, że jak od nich odejdę to coś ci zrobią.   
-Dałbym sobie radę!  
-Sasuke… Ja wiem, że jesteś wielki duchem, ale po tamtym wypadku ciałem już nie koniecznie… - zapanowała cisza. Każdy z nas bał się ją przerwać. Podejrzewałem czego od niego chcą. Wiedziałem, że żaden z nas już nie zaśnie, dlatego postanowiłem zrobić kawę i śniadanie. Stary Botan zaczął łasić się między nogami.  
-Witaj stary koleżko. Pewnie ci tu smutno samemu. Przepraszam, że tak długo pracuję. Ale obiecuję, że za miesiąc lub dwa, gdy wreszcie podpiszemy ten kontrakt, będę spędzał z tobą więcej czasu. – Podrapałem go pod mordką i pogłaskałem. Uwielbiał pieszczoty. Zawsze gdy jadłem śniadanie siadał mi na kolanach i zwijał się w kłębek. Zabrałem go z domu rodziców, gdy się wyprowadziłem. W końcu to mój kot, dostałem go na dziesiąte urodziny. Pomimo, że jego sierść była wszędzie, a moja sekretarka codziennie musiała mi czyścić garnitur w biurze, kochałem go najbardziej z całej rodziny.  
-Cóż za uroczy widok – skomentował Naruto. – Jestem zazdrosny.  
-Nie musisz – zaśmiałem się i pocałowałem go w policzek. To miał być dzień poświęcony całkowicie Uzumakiemu, ale poranny telefon zepsuł nam nastroje. Wszystko co zaplanowałem, wydawało się teraz beznadziejnym pomysłem. Dlatego popołudnie spędziliśmy na kanapie. O 17 z objęć nudy uratowała nas Sakura. Zaprosiła nas na piwo, mieli jeszcze przyjść Kiba z Hinatą i Ino z Saiem. O dziwo ja się zgodziłem od razu, za to Naruto się trochę ociągał, ale ostatecznie ruszyliśmy się z sofy. Sakura mieszkała dość daleko i musieliśmy zamówić taksówkę.  
-Hej chłopaki! - Przywitała nas wesoło. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
-Dawno? Tydzień temu uważasz za dawno? – Skomentowałem.  
-Oj kiedyś widywaliśmy się codziennie! Zapraszam do salonu.  
Reszta gości już była w środku. Spędziliśmy miły wieczór wspominając dawne czasy. Okazało się, że Kiba oświadczył się Hinacie i planują wziąć ślub w następnym roku. Ino i Sai natomiast wyglądali, jakby za chwilę mieli się rozstać. Sakura nerwowo zerkała na blondynkę. Zdawało się, że między tą dwójką coś zaszło. Nasza szóstka zawsze była zżyta, zwłaszcza Sakura i Ino, najlepsze psiapsióły na zawsze. Nie zdziwiłbym się , gdyby nam powiedziały, że są razem. Sai dołączył do naszej paczki dość późno. Nigdy nie uważałem go za przyjaciela, lecz za dobrego kolegę. Naruto w ogóle nie mógł się z nim dogadać na początku, ale jak widać najlepiej to wyszło Ino. Gdy tak rozmawialiśmy, skończyło nam się piwo, więc Sai został wysłany do sklepu, jednak tym razem po sake. Gdy go zabrakło, musiałem spytać dziewczyny prosto z mostu.  
-Czy między wami coś zaszło?   
-Co? Nie, ależ skąd… - próbowała zaoponować blondynka, ale widać było, że obie się zaczerwieniły.  
-Uuuuu! Zakochana para, Jacek i Barbara! – Zawołał Naruto.  
-Hej! To nie prawda! – Zaprzeczała Sakura.  
-Dobra, dobra my swoje wiemy – uśmiechnął się Kiba. Dziewczyny przestały już zaprzeczać i się bronić.  
-Tylko nie mówcie Saiowi – dodała Ino. A jednak miałem rację. Gdy wrócił Sai, zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie, ale kolejne dawki alkoholu szybko to zmieniły. Urządziliśmy sobie karaoke, z czego sąsiedzi nie byli zadowoleni. Walili w sufit i podłogę, aż ucichliśmy, w końcu była już noc. Na szczęście nie zadzwonili po policję, a następnego dnia Sakura musiała im się nisko kłaniać. Do domu wyruszyliśmy po północy. Pod naszym blokiem czekała na nas niespodzianka. Stało tam czterech facetów w skórzanych kurtkach. Jeden był dość niski, domyśliłem się, że to mały Sho.  
-Czego chcecie?! – Zapytał Naruto.  
-Chyba wiesz – Odezwał się najniższy. Usłyszałem śmieszki trzech pozostałych typków.  
-A ty wiesz, że tego nie zrobię!  
-Dlatego przyszliśmy ci pomóc w podjęciu decyzji – Mały Sho zrobił krok do przodu i w świetle latarni ujrzałem jego parszywy uśmieszek. Jeden koleś wyjął łańcuch. – To chyba cię nauczy!  
-Sasuke uciekaj!  
-Nie ma mowy, nie zostawię cię tu samego!  
-Nie zostawisz, jestem jeszcze ja – Z cienia wysunął się barczysty koleś.  
-Raff?! Co ty tu robisz?! Oni cię zabiją! – Zawołał Naruto.  
-Ale nie pozwoliłbym im zabić was. Naruto ma rację, Sasuke uciekaj.  
Cóż mi w takim wypadku pozostało. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem biec w stronę parku. Usłyszałem za sobą tylko krzyk i stukot łańcucha. Bałem się odwracać, by nie ujrzeć najgorszego. Na szczęście dla mnie uprawiałem jogging, więc gdy dwaj kolesie wyskoczyli zza muru i zaczęli mnie gonić nie mieli ze mną szans. Zostawiłem ich daleko z tyłu. Schowałem się w krzakach w parku. Po 40 minutach zadzwonił telefon. Nawet nie spojrzałem, kto dzwoni.  
-Naruto?!  
-Nie tu Raff. Ale z Naruto wszystko okej. Gdzie jesteś? Szukamy cię, ale za cholerę nie wiemy, gdzie jesteś.  
-W parku, już do was idę.  
-Poczekaj! Gonił cię ktoś?  
-Tak…  
-Więc zostań na miejscu. Zaraz tam będziemy – i się rozłączył. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem ich wołanie. Wyskoczyłem z krzaków i rzuciłem się Naruto na szyję.  
-Nic ci nie jest? – Zapytał zmartwiony.  
-Czy mi nic nie jest?! Ja się bardziej martwię o ciebie niż o siebie! Masz całą twarz we krwi!   
-To nic takiego, lekkie rany.  
-Zobaczymy w domu. Dzięki Raff.  
-Nie ma sprawy, musiałem to zrobić – po tych słowach kiwnął głową i udał się w swoją stronę.   
– Daleko pobiegłeś – Powiedział Naruto z dumą w oczach.  
-W końcu codziennie to ćwiczę – blondas się tylko zaśmiał, po czym jęknął z bólu.  
-Na pewno masz połamane żebra! Musimy iść do szpitala!  
-Piechotą? Dobry kawał drogi  
-Zawiozę cię  
-Hola hola, ja chcę żyć. Nie jeżdżę z pijanymi – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Wiedziałem, że nie mam szans na przekonanie go, by pójść do szpitala, więc udaliśmy się do domu. Tam opatrzyłem mu rany. Miał rozciętą brew i wargę, podbite oko oraz złamany nos. Udało mi się go jako tako nastawić, ale i tak miałem zamiar zabrać go do lekarza następnego dnia. Gdy braliśmy prysznic odkryłem liczne siniaki na żebrach. Nie dziwię się, że tak go bolało.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki bardziej półrozdział.

-Jak na kogoś po tak poważnym wypadku w przeszłości, zachowuje się pan dość lekkomyślnie – powiedział lekarz.  
-Ryzyko zawodowe – figlarny uśmieszek przebiegł usta Naruto.  
-No tak, bo barmanów biją codziennie – skwitowałem, lecz moją uwagę puścił mimo uszu.  
-Cóż, zostawię pana na dwa dni na obserwację. Wstrząs mózgu, złamane dwa żebra i nos to nie powód do śmiechu. Wypiszę panu również tabletki przeciw bólowe, bo nie ukrywając, będzie jeszcze bolało dopóki kości się nie zrosną. Proszę.  
-Dziękujemy bardzo. Do widzenia – opuściliśmy gabinet. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła nas do sali, w której miał leżeć Naruto.  
-Tylko masz mi tu nie przychodzić w godzinach pracy! –Zażyczył sobie blondas.  
-Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić.  
-Przecież masz ważny kontrakt do sfinalizowania! Musisz być w pracy.  
-Kontrakt nie zając, ty jesteś najważniejszy.  
-Eh… - westchnął. – Skoro musisz to przynieś mi moją piżamkę w miski z ramen.  
-Dobrze. To ty się tu ogarnij, a ja wrócę za jakąś godzinę.  
-Tylko się nie śpiesz! Ja nie ucieknę!  
-Dobrze, dobrze – zawołałem na odchodnym. Z domu wziąłem jego piżamę, przegryzłem coś i po drodze kupiłem kilka opakowań gotowego ramen. To go na pewno ucieszy. Wziąłem dwa dni wolnego w pracy, ale mimo to dostawałem ciągłe telefony od Miyu. Strasznie mnie to denerwowało, Naruto natomiast dobrze się bawił.  
-Śmiesznie wyglądasz z tą swoją rozzłoszczoną miną.  
-Ha ha ha – zaśmiałem się ironicznie.  
-Jedź do pracy bo bez ciebie tam zginął.  
-Nigdzie się nie wybieram – skwitowałem.  
-Ale ja sobie poradzę. Wybrałeś chyba najdroższą klinikę w mieście. Jeśli się zacznę nudzić włączę TV, albo polatam po necie. Albo zagadam jakąś ładną pielęgniarkę… Nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież tylko żartuje!  
-Eh no dobrze. Ale przyjadę wieczorem.  
I tak oto kolejne dni spędziłem w pracy, a nie z Naruto. Na szczęście był wyrozumiały. Wiedział, że jak podpiszemy ten kontrakt, będę mógł spędzać z nim tyle czasu ile będę chciał.


	7. Chapter 7

Miesiąć później.

-Naruto!  
-Jestem w kuchni!  
-Co ty znowu jesz? Mniejsza z tym. Mam dobrą wiadomość. Lecimy na tydzień do Australii.  
-Serio?!- Zawołał uradowany.  
-Tak. Mówię poważnie. To ostatni etap podpisywania kontraktu. Ostateczne dogadanie się z panem Grimsem.   
-A już myślałem, że jedziemy na wakacje…  
-Temu jedziemy na tydzień, a nie dwa dni.  
-Strasznie długo zajęło wam dogadanie tego kontraktu.  
-Wieeem. Wymagający klient. Ciągle coś zmieniali, ciągle coś się nie podobało. Ale już wszystko ok.  
-Tak się cieszę. Wreszcie będę miał ciebie tylko dla siebie! – Zarzucił mi ramiona na szyję.  
-Mhmm… - przytaknąłem. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, po czym pocałował mnie namiętnie. Zaczął przesuwać swoje usta w lewo, najpierw w kącik moich ust, potem na policzek, następnie na szczękę i na koniec musnął delikatnie skórę na szyi. Cicho zamruczałem. Oparł głowę na moim ramieniu.   
-Kocham cię… - cicho wyszeptał. Akcja po chwili przeniosła się do sypialni. Naruto powoli zaczął rozpinać moją koszulę, a przed każdym zapiętym guzikiem lądował pocałunek. Gdy sięgnął ostatniego zapięcia, zsunął ze mnie koszulę, po czym zabrał się za zdejmowanie moich spodni. Szybko stałem się nagi. Blondas przez kilka sekund napawał się widokiem, spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i zaczął sprawiać mi przyjemność ustami. Fala przyjemności zalała wszystkie moje zmysły. Mój pierwszy orgazm przyszedł szybko i gwałtownie. Uzumaki musiał mnie przytrzymać, abym nie osunął się na kolana. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, pchnął mnie na łóżko i sam pozbył się ubrań. Zaczął się bawić moim tyłeczkiem, ale szybko się znudził. Poczułem jak wyciska zimny żel na mój tyłek. Kilka razy przesunął swoją męskością między pośladkami. Nagle poczułem jak we mnie wchodzi. Chwilowy ból zastąpiła przyjemność. Naruto zaczął rytmicznie się poruszać, a ja dopasowałem ruch swoich bioder. Po jakimś czasie zabawy poczułem jak mój kochanek się napręża i ciepło wypełniło moje wnętrze. Nasze igraszki trwały jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem długo leżeliśmy nadzy w pościeli. Naruto ułożył się wygodnie na mojej piersi.  
-Wiesz, pomyślałem sobie, że mógłbyś się do mnie wprowadzić – przerwałem ciszę. - Jak już wrócimy z Australii oczywiście – dodałem. Naruto usiadł i popatrzył na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
-Do ciebie? Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie stać mnie, żeby dokładać się do opłat. Mieszkasz w luksusowym apartamencie!  
-Nie jest wcale taki luksusowy. Po prostu mam duże mieszkanie. A co do opłat, nie musisz się martwić. Ja wszystko ureguluje – próbowałem go przekonać.  
-Ale nie chce być czyjąś utrzymanką – zaprotestował.  
-Nie czyjąś tylko moją. A po za tym możesz się dokładać. Jesteśmy razem już ponad 6 lat. Chciałbym mieć cię na co dzień.  
-Ale przecież masz...  
-Jeśli wracam późno z pracy, to do pustego mieszkania. Tak samo ty. Czy nie byłoby milej wracać do ciepłego łóżka, gdzie dostaniesz buziaka na powitanie? A po za tym mam coś dla ciebie – sięgnąłem do spodni. Wyjąłem z nich małe pudełeczko i również usiadłem. Spojrzałem Naruto głęboko w oczy.  
-Pamiętasz to, co mówiłem wtedy pod prysznicem? Naprawdę chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, przyszłości bez ciebie. Dlatego wyjdziesz za mnie? Albo raczej spędzisz ze mną resztę życia?- Wyjąłem z pudełka sygnet z niebieskim kamieniem pasującym do oczu blondyna. Spojrzał na niego i zaszkliły mu się oczy.  
-Oczywiście, że tak! - Wykrzyczał i rzucił mi się w ramiona. Obdarzył mnie niesamowitym uśmiechem.   
-No to już teraz nie masz wyjścia i musisz ze mną zamieszkać!  
-Tylko dlatego mi się oświadczyłeś? – Walnął mnie dłonią w ramię.  
-To był jeden z powodów – zaczęliśmy się śmiać.


	8. Chapter 8

2 dni później  
Siedzieliśmy w samolocie, czekając na start. Gdy zapaliła się lampka, aby zapiąć pasy, Naruto złapał moją dłoń i mocno ją ścisnął.  
-Coś się stało? – Zapytałem.  
-Wiesz ja ci nigdy nie mówiłem, ale boję się latać – powiedział z przerażeniem.  
-Ale serio?  
-No tak, mówię poważnie.  
-Oh… No to… Spróbuj się zrelaksować. Zamknij oczy, weź parę głębokich wdechów i jak chcesz to nie puszczaj mojej dłoni. Możesz też założyć słuchawki i posłuchać muzyki.  
-Dzięki, tak zrobię – założył słuchawki i zamknął oczy. Oparł głowę o fotel i mocno ściskał moją dłoń. Był cały spięty. Szkoda, że nie powiedział mi wcześniej. Siedział tak podczas startu, aż do momentu, gdy pilot wyrównał lot. W tedy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie.  
-Wylądowaliśmy? – Zapytał. Zaśmiałem się i wyjąłem mu słuchawkę z ucha, po czym pocałowałem w policzek.  
-Nie, głuptasie. Dopiero wystartowaliśmy. Jeszcze jakiś czas sobie polatamy.  
-O matko…  
-No… Widocznie najgorszy był start. Nie bój się, tyle razy już latałem. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie ok.  
Lot przebiegł bez większych przeszkód. Wpadliśmy tylko w małe turbulencje, które sprawiły, że Naruto zbladł jak ściana. Gdy wysiedliśmy z samolotu i już mieliśmy bagaż ze sobą, skierowaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Nad tłumem oczekujących ludzi zobaczyłem kartkę z napisem „pan Uchiha”. Nie sądziłem, że kogoś po nas wyślą. Bez zastanowienia zaczęliśmy iść w tamtą stronę. Spodziewałem się jakiegoś faceta w garniturze, ale to co ujrzałem przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przede mną stała wysoka brunetka, z włosami upiętymi w kok. Jej oliwkowe oczy przesłaniały szkła okularów korekcyjnych. Ubrana była w garsonkę. Obdarzyła nas szerokim uśmiechem, uwydatniającym dołeczki w policzkach.  
-Kaori?! O matko! Nie spodziewałem się!  
-Witam panie Uchiha – przytuliła mnie. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się 3 lata temu, gdy przyjechała na Boże Narodzenie do babci.  
-To jest Naruto, mój narzeczony.  
-Kaori. Miło mi – uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Zaprowadziła nas do czarnego samochodu.  
-Więc jesteś asystentką pana Grimsa? – Zapytałem.  
-Sekretarką. Nie spodziewałam się tak młodego pana prezesa.  
-Przejąłem firmę po ojcu 3 lata temu.

***

-Saske! Chodź do mojego gabinetu. Musimy porozmawiać – zawołał ojciec.  
-Czego chcesz? – Oparłem się o framugę drzwi i wpatrywałem się wyczekująco.  
-Cóż wiem, że może to zbyt wcześnie, ale nie mam wyjścia. Ktoś musi to zrobić, a Itachi się nie nadaje.  
-Ale co zrobić? – Uniosłem jedną brew.  
-Przejąć firmę.  
-Hola, hola! Nie ma mowy, żebym to ja nią zarządzał. Nie znam się na tym!  
-Wiem, dlatego postanowiłem, że przez rok będziesz wiceprezesem, moją prawą ręką i będziesz się uczył. Do tego pójdziesz na studia ekonomiczne, to ci pomoże.  
-Ale ja już studiuję fotografię! – Zaprotestowałem.  
-Musisz to odłożyć, albo studiować zaocznie jeśli dasz radę.  
-Nie ma mowy!  
-Zrobisz co ci mówię. W końcu jestem twoim ojcem!   
-Sprzedaj firmę skoro nie ma kto nią zarządzać!  
-Nie, jest ona od pokoleń w naszej rodzinie, nie mogę tego od tak po prostu zrobić! – Nie mogłem się z tym kłócić. Skończyłem ten semestr fotografii i przeniosłem się na zaoczne. Od nowego roku zacząłem ekonomie. W między czasie robiłem wszystko co mi kazał ojciec. Przeglądałem kontrakty zrealizowane i te w trakcie, czytałem wszelkie umowy, rachunki. Nie miałem wolnej chwili dla siebie, dopóki nie skończyłem fotografii. Lecz coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać z ojcem 9 miesięcy po naszej rozmowie.  
-Tato, co ci jest? Jesteś bardzo blady.  
-Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił mnie.  
-Na pewno? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć.  
-Muszę tylko na chwilę usiąść.  
-Jesteś chory prawda? Dlatego tak nagle kazałeś mi uczyć się, abym był w stanie przejąć firmę. Dlatego musiałem iść na te studia.  
-Bardzo dobrze, że poszedłeś na ten kierunek. Przyda ci się, gdy mnie już nie będzie.  
-Ale co ci jest?! – Domagałem się odpowiedzi. Na chwilę zapanowała głucha cisza, po czym ojciec wziął głęboki wdech.  
-Mam raka wątroby. Po wykryciu lekarze dawali mi rok, góra dwa lata życia. Dlatego nie mogłem dłużej czekać. Zawsze chciałem doczekać się momentu, w którym przekażę firmę synowi. Zanim dorośliście marzyłem, że mój syn będzie się ode mnie uczył wszystkiego, co potrzebne do bycia prezesem. Niestety wy jesteście inni. Poszliście zupełnie inną ścieżką. Nie chciałem żadnego was zmuszać, ale nie miałem wyboru.  
-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! I dlaczego ja?!  
-Nie chciałem, żebyś mi współczuł. Współczucie to słabość. Wybrałem ciebie, ponieważ Itachi nie jest wstanie ogarnąć własnego życia, a co dopiero takiej firmy.  
-Ale przecież ty mnie nienawidzisz. Nienawidzisz tego, że chciałem być fotografem, że jestem gejem, że nie dawałem wszystkiego z siebie w szkole…  
-To nie tak, że cię nienawidzę – przerwał mi. – Po prostu jesteś tak różny od tego jaki chciałbym, żebyś był.  
W tedy coś we mnie pękło. Zrozumiałem, że mogłem w każdej chwili stracić ojca. Od tego momentu zacząłem się dużo bardziej przykładać do nauki. Nawet zacząłem to lubić. Niedługo po tym zdarzeniu ojciec trafił do szpitala. Zmarł kilka dni później. Tego dnia stałem się prezesem firmy. Tamten okres przeżyłem dzięki kofeinie. Musiałem zarządzać firmą, uczyć się do ekonomii i bronić tytułu fotografa, ponieważ byłem blisko końca tego kierunku. Naruto cały czas wspierał mnie i nie pozwalał się poddać. Gdyby nie on, pewnie wszystko zwaliłoby mi się na głowę jak kiedyś beton.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Jesteś chyba jednym z najmłodszych prezesów, jakich mi się udało do tej pory spotkać.  
-To komplement? – uśmiechnąłem się.  
-Być może…  
Udaliśmy się do hotelu. Był to dokładnie ten sam budynek, w którym zatrzymaliśmy się 6 lat temu, zmienił się tylko właściciel. Dostaliśmy chyba najbardziej luksusowy, dwuosobowy pokój w całym hotelu. Po drodze do tego miejsca dowiedziałem się, że pan Grimes to ojciec Yumi, przyjaciółki Kaori. Gdy Kao skończyła studia, Yums od razu uprosiła ojca, by dał pracę jej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Zgodził się niechętnie, ale później nie żałował swojej decyzji.   
Zostaliśmy sami, żeby poczuć się jak w domu. Spotkanie miałem dopiero następnego dnia. Postanowiłem wykorzystać czas, który nam pozostał i zaciągnąłem Naruto na plaże.  
-Ale musimy iść? Jestem zmęczony… - protestował.  
-A jutro będziesz mi jęczał, że mnie nie ma cały dzień i się nudzisz, więc chociaż dziś chcę zapewnić ci rozrywkę.  
-No dobrze – westchnął. Po drodze znaleźliśmy budkę z lodami i kupiliśmy sobie po 4 gałki. Ledwo zjadłem, ale po minie blondasa widziałem, że wcisnąłby jeszcze co najmniej 2. Później zdjęliśmy buty i szliśmy brzegiem, trzymając się za ręce, z zanurzonymi stopami w wodzie, która była całkiem przyjemna. Przespacerowaliśmy spory kawałek, dlatego postanowiliśmy usiąść na ciepłym jeszcze piasku. Ziarenka przyjemnie masowały mi stopy i przelatywały między palcami. Zaczął się zachód słońca i wielka kula ognia powoli znikała w oceanie. Ostatnie promienie próbowały leniwie i desperacko przedrzeć się przez szarość wieczoru. Zalało nas czerwono-pomarańczowe światło. Większość ludzi usiadła i obserwowała to piękne zjawisko. Zrobił się bardzo romantyczny nastrój. Objąłem Naruto ramieniem, a on oparł głowę na moim barku. Po chwili podniósł głowę, spojrzał mi w oczy i delikatnie pocałował mnie w usta. Siedzieliśmy tak, aż całkowicie zapanował mrok. Zrobiło się trochę chłodno, więc Uzumaki przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Nagle zaburczało mu niesamowicie głośno w brzuchu.  
-Zjadłeś tak wielkiego loda i jeszcze jesteś głodny?!  
-Patrz kiedy to było! – Tłumaczył się.   
-Cóż, z głodem nie wygram… - postanowiliśmy iść do jakiejś restauracji. Przypomniałem sobie o małej restauracji z ramen, w której poznałem Kaori. Już wiedziałem, gdzie zjemy tego wieczoru. Na miejscu okazało się, że Kao czasem pomaga właścicielom, dlatego się tam spotkaliśmy. Ruch był opanowany, więc usiadła z nami przy stoliku. Zaczęliśmy wspominać czasy, gdy się poznaliśmy i niechcący wymsknęło mi się, że Kaori i ja się całowaliśmy.  
-Co? I mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – Powiedział oburzony Naruto. Zaśmiałem się.  
-Bo było to tylko jednorazowe zdarzenie, a po za tym Kaori kogoś miała i nie chciałem psuć swojej reputacji.  
-Sasuke! Nie wierzę, że jestem z kimś takim! Jak się coś takiego zdarzy masz mi od razu powiedzieć – powiedział całkowicie poważny.  
-O czym ty mówisz? Przecież będę całować tylko ciebie! – Ostentacyjnie pocałowałem go w policzek, co sprawiło, że Kao zaczęła się śmiać. Naruto natomiast zrobił obrażoną minę. Ale już po 5 minutach z powrotem był sobą. Szybko zdobył sympatię Kaori. W restauracji byliśmy aż do zamknięcia. W międzyczasie Uzumaki spróbował 5 rodzajów ramen oraz upił się piwem. Dziewczyna poszła w jego ślady, przez co miałem na głowie dwoje pijanych ludzi, których musiałem odprowadzić do domu. Skończyło się na tym, że wszyscy wylądowaliśmy w naszym hotelu, bo nie mogłem zrozumieć adresu wypowiadanego przez Kao. Następnego dnia obydwoje obudzili się z ogromnym kacem. Kaori pluła sobie w brodę, ponieważ za godzinę mieliśmy spotkanie z jej szefem. Wzięła u nas szybki prysznic i pojechała do domu, przebrać się w coś eleganckiego. Ogarnąłem się szybciej niż Kao, jednak specjalnie spóźniłem się na spotkanie, dając dziewczynie czas na dojechanie. Całą winę zwaliłem na korki. Moja wizyta u pana Grimsa przebiegła pomyślnie. Dlatego po trzech godzinach byłem już w hotelu. Niestety miałem jeszcze trochę papierkowej roboty do zrobienia, więc wolny byłem dopiero po południu. Zabrałem Naruto do dobrej restauracji na obiad. Później udaliśmy się na wycieczkę po mieście. Następny dzień wyglądał bardzo podobnie. Trzeciego dnia postanowiliśmy spać do późna, a po pobudce zabawiliśmy się na dzień dobry. Z łóżka wyszliśmy dopiero w porze obiadowej i niezwłocznie się na niego udaliśmy. Kolejnym punktem programu było zwiedzanie zoo. Ponieważ było ogromne, spędziliśmy w nim dużo czasu. Na kolację udaliśmy się do restauracji z ramen i znów spotkaliśmy Kaori. Tym razem była ona w towarzystwie Yumi. Jako, że ona i Naruto mają podobne charaktery, szybko znaleźli wspólny język i wieczór przebiegł w miłej atmosferze. Tym razem wszyscy wypili zbyt wiele alkoholu, ale każdy trafił do domu czy hotelu.


	10. Chapter 10

Kolejne dni spędziliśmy na przytulaniu się, zwiedzaniu Sydney oraz spotkaniach z dziewczynami. Wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy, więc musieliśmy opuścić Australię. Na szczęście kontrakt był już podpisany, więc moje godziny pracy powróciły do normalności. Po powrocie moją głowę od razu zaczęła zaprzątać wprowadzka Naruto. Nie dawałem mu spokoju i co chwilę powtarzałem: „No kiedy wreszcie to zrobisz?”. W końcu miał dość. Pojechał do swojego mieszkania zacząć pakować swoje rzeczy, a że był wkurzony na mnie, nie pojechałem mu pomóc. To spowodowało, że byłem bardzo szczęśliwy i pełen energii. Nie mogłem usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, więc postanowiłem pójść na spacer. Było już ciemno i chłodno, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było żywego ducha, dlatego postanowiłem zadzwonić do Naruciaka.  
-No i jak tam ci idzie? – Zapytałem rozbawiony.  
-Super – odpowiedział obrażonym głosem.  
-Oj nie obrażaj się. Wiesz, wyszedłem do parku, ale jak chcesz to ci pomogę, bo mam za dużo energii.  
-Obejdzie się – próbował zachować zimny i poważny ton głosu.  
-No skoro tak, ale jak bę… - poczułem uderzenie w tył głowy. Przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno, telefon wypadł mi z ręki, a chwilę później upadłem. Ostatnie co usłyszałem było „Halo? Sasuke?” i zapadła cisza. Wszystko to trwało ułamki sekund, a mnie się wydawało, że minęła wieczność.

***

Szybko wsiadłem na motocykl. Coś się stało, wiedziałem to. Usłyszałem uderzenie, a potem jak ktoś upada na ziemię. Czemu ja się wcześniej do niego nie wprowadziłem?! Głupi ja! Sasuke miał rację! Mam nadzieję, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale czemu nie odbiera? Milion myśli kłębi mi się w głowie. A jeśli to ma związek z Raffem? Porwali Sasuke, żeby wywabić go z kryjówki? Dojechanie do parku zajęło mi 10 minut. Gdyby Sasuke się dowiedział, jak szybko jechałem, na pewno by mnie zabił. Zacząłem biegać po okolicy w poszukiwaniu oznak obecności jakiegoś człowieka, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Znowu próbowałem się dodzwonić do ukochanego, ale nie odbierał. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem jego dzwonek i kierowałem się w jego stronę. Niestety znalazłem tylko telefon.

***

Obudziłem się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę nic nie widziałem, ale śmierdziało stęchlizną, a w powietrzu czuć było ogromną wilgoć. Siedziałem na jakimś krześle, miałem związane ręce i bardzo bolała mnie głowa. Gdy mój wzrok przystosował się do panujących warunków, ujrzałem przed sobą metalowe drzwi, z małym okienkiem u góry. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Było ono bardzo małe, po prawej stronie pod samym sufitem znajdowało się okno, które było tak brudne, że nie przepuszczało światła, więc nie wiedziałem czy to dzień czy może noc. Pod nim leżał stary, zapleśniały materac. Ściany pomieszczenia zrobiono z czerwonej cegły. Nagle w pokoju za drzwiami ktoś zapalił światło. Po jakimś czasie ten ktoś wszedł do sali, w której się znajdowałem i oślepił mnie blaskiem bijącym zza jego pleców.  
-Widzę, że nasza ptaszynka się obudziła – usłyszałem niski głos. – Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że to nic osobistego. Nie chodzi nam o ciebie. Chcemy tylko, żeby ten skurwysyn Raff wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Mamy, że tak powiem rachunki do wyrównania – zaśmiał się głupkowato.  
-Nic osobistego?! Ale to ja jestem tu zamknięty, a nie on!  
-No, ale jak go szybko znajdziemy, nic ci się nie stanie. A z resztą, co ja będę sobie język strzępił. Przyjdzie szef to ci wyjaśni. – I wyszedł. Nie jestem w stanie określić ile czasu minęło, gdy zjawił się inny facet. Był ubrany w drogi garnitur, na ręce miał markowy zegarek i sygnet. Po mimo ciemności nosił czarne okulary. Zapewne był wspomnianym szefem.  
-Mam nadzieję, że moi chłopcy dobrze cię traktują. Nie trzymamy cię tu dla pieniędzy, aczkolwiek moglibyśmy. W końcu jesteś bogaty jak na dzieciaka. Chodzi nam o Raffa - wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie zapalił lampę nad moją głową. Oślepiło mnie światło wydobywające się z niej, jednak po chwili się przyzwyczaiłem. Zauważyłem wiele blizn trądzikowych na jego twarzy. Fryzurę miał idealnie ułożoną z użyciem żelu, nie odstawał żaden kosmyk. Przyjrzał mi się dokładnie, po czym powiedział:  
-Wyglądasz na mądrego chłopaka, więc słuchaj. Powiesz nam, gdzie ten skurwiel się ukrywa, a jak go złapiemy, puścimy cię wolno.  
-Pierdol się! – Wykrzyczałem. Założył czarne skórzane rękawiczki, zacmokał ustami i pogroził mi palcem.  
-Nie ładnie się tak odzywać do starszych.   
Uderzył mnie dłonią w twarz. Zapiekło niemiłosiernie. Poczułem stróżkę krwi płynącą z moich ust. Mężczyzna wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni i otarł moje wargi.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem być nie miły. Po prostu odpowiedz na moje pytanie – jego ton był łagodny, jakby mówił do dziecka. Jednak było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że zaczynałem się bać.  
-Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Spotkałem go trzy razy. W parku, u niego w barze i pod moim domem.   
-Ah, pod twoim domem… Już byśmy go mieli, gdyby mały Sho nie okazał się być idiotą. W barze go nie ma, to oczywiste. Ale nie wierzę ci, musiał powiedzieć, gdzie się zatrzymał.  
-Już mówiłem, nic nie wiem! On dla mnie się już nie liczy!   
-Dobrze dobrze, żartowałem tylko. Wiem, że Raff nie zdradziłby swojej pozycji. Dlatego jesteś nam potrzebny. Jeśli się nie pokaże, zabijemy ciebie zamiast niego.  
Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, które sparaliżowało moje ruchy. Jakiś mięśniak uwolnił moje dłonie i wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając mnie w mroku. Nie sądziłem, że przeszłość tak bardzo może wpłynąć na teraźniejszość.


	11. Chapter 11

Nigdy więcej nie ujrzałem żadnego z typków. Czuwałem przez jakiś czas, czekając na dalsze wydarzenia. Nic się jednak nie działo. Znudzony i zmęczony zasnąłem na materacu, a gdy się obudziłem, ujrzałem resztki jedzenia. Na ten widok mój żołądek dał o sobie znać i zjadłem trochę tej bezkształtnej masy. Tak mijał mi czas w tej celi. Spałem kiedy byłem zmęczony, ponieważ nie mogłem rozróżnić dnia od nocy. Próbowałem liczyć okres mojego pobytu w tym miejscu, ale nie byłem w stanie. W końcu coś zaczęło się dziać. Obudziły mnie głośne krzyki. Usłyszałem: „Nie ruszać się! Policja!”. Postawiło mnie to na nogi i odzyskałem nadzieję, że stąd wyjdę. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i ujrzałem kilku uzbrojonych po zęby mężczyzn.  
-Pan Uchiha? – Zapytał któryś.  
-Tak to ja – odpowiedziałem łamiącym się głosem.  
-Znaleźliśmy go. Proszę przysłać karetkę.  
Następne co pamiętam, to opuszczanie budynku. Ktoś owinął mnie kocem, ratownicy zaczęli mnie o coś wypytywać, tak samo jak policjanci. Ale ja nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć ich słów. Pamiętam, że zabrali mnie do szpitala, a potem obudziłem się w łóżku szpitalnym. Podłączyli mi mnóstwo kroplówek, bo byłem odwodniony, niedożywiony i wyziębiony. Dowiedziałem się, że nie było mnie tydzień, a w szpitalu spałem kolejne dwa dni. Naruto cały czas przy mnie czuwał. Pobudka nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Szybko pojawiła się pani psycholog. Po krótkiej rozmowie stwierdziła, że mój stan psychiczny jest w porządku, tylko lekko nadszarpnięty, dlatego zaleciła mi terapię. Zaraz po niej pojawili się policjanci. Opisałem im wszystko co się działo i szybko dali mi spokój. Kilka dni przebywałem w szpitalu. W tedy kupiliśmy nowe mieszkanie w bardzo dobrze strzeżonej dzielnicy i razem się do niego wprowadziliśmy. Przez jakiś czas miałem zapewnioną ochronę policji, a później wynająłem ochroniarza. Nie wiem czy jeszcze kiedyś będę w stanie sam iść ulicą. Dowiedziałem się, że kilka godzin przed moim odnalezieniem, policja dostała anonimową informację o miejscu mojego pobytu. Detektywi uważają, że to sami porywacze przesłali cynk. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego to zrobili, ani też czy złapali Raffa. Nigdy nie dostałem żadnej wiadomości od niego.   
Przez cały ten czas Naruto starał się poprawić mi humor. Jednym z jego sposobów było kupienie psa - biszkoptowego Golden Retrievera. Nazwaliśmy go Ramen, ponieważ gdy tylko ktoś zaczynał jeść, to danie on kradł miskę z jedzeniem. W końcu po latach spędzonych z tą dwójką, zapomniałem o przykrych wydarzeniach, a nasze życie układało się coraz lepiej.

KONIEC


End file.
